


Silver Linings

by WhatSoundDoesTheWriterMake



Series: Unbidden Desire [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSoundDoesTheWriterMake/pseuds/WhatSoundDoesTheWriterMake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes to realize he can no longer live a lie. He confesses to Ginny and soon finds himself receiving the passions of some one he never thought he'd have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Thy Own Self be True

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fic, it starts off really slow so please bear with me. Feel free to let me know of any mistakes I can fix or any pointers. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this one, but there will be some smut soon.

Harry was sitting at his usual table in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron. He found this was the perfect place to just go think, usually after a tough auror mission. Tom always made sure Harry was undisturbed by the other guests and press, and he really did need to think, away from Ginny. He knew she would be furious when he got home late, but this had been on his mind since the end of the war. He had to tell her, it was the right thing to do but so terrifyfing at the same time. How would Ginny react, how would Ron and Hermione react, or the rest of the Weaslys for that matter? Merlin he didn't know if he could go through with it, but he couldn't but it off for any longer. It wouldn't be right to keep the charade going. With that he downed the last of his Fire whiskey and set off for home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry James Potter do you have any idea what time it is? Any idea how long I've been waiting up WORRYING about you?" Ginny was furious and wasted no time accosting Harry as soon he stepped through the door. 

Harry knew this would happen, he had stayed out at the Cauldron till well past midnight. "I'm sorry Gin, I am I jus"

"Oh so you're sorry are you! You couldn't bother to flu, owl, or have Ron, my bloody brother and your bloody partner, let me know you'd be out gallavanting around town till the wee hours of the morning getting bloody soddy drunk by the smell of you! I've been worried sick Harry, Ron is out looking for you! Rogue Death Eaters are still looking for you, Merlin even a child could hex you into next week in your current condition!" Ginny was fuming, Harry could tell she'd been thinking this up for a while. He deserved it he guessed, he could have let her know he'd be out late.

"Gin," he sighed. "I am sorry, I just needed to do some serious thinking. I've had something on my mind, for a while now. It wasn't fair or right of me to make you worry. Lets just have a seat, I have something serious to tell you."

Ginny knows that look on his face, this was something big. She quickly walked to the living room and took a seat in an armchair, sitting back straight glaring at Harry with steely eyes. He sat across from her taking leaning back into the love seat. 

"Uh how about a drink.....I know I could use it." He didn't know if he could do it, he didn't want to cause her pain. She nodded and summoned some fire whiskey and two glasses. She poured two fingers for each. Harry downed his glass and stared at the floor, he couldn't bring himself to look into Ginny's eyes. 

"Well the thing is Gin, well...I'm aw fuck it! I'm bent Gin." He didn't think he'd be able to get it out, he swore he'd bore a whole in the floor boards as he continued his visual onslaught. 

Ginny just sat there, unable to process what she had heard, She was for once speechless. Finally Harry ventured to look up. Ginny looked like she'd been slapped. "G-gin. I don't know what to do. I-I could keep living a lie. I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't marry you and be with you. I mean I love you, but not in that way. Merlin I just don't know! This is bloody ridiculous and scary. I don't think I was this terrified when I faced Voldemort."

Ginny was able to pull herself together, she didn't know either....what was next? "I'm going to bed Harry, I-I need to sleep on this. I think it would be best if you took the guest room." Ginny took off to their bedroom leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Well that went better than he thought....maybe. He poured himself another bit of Fire Whiskey and trundled off to the guest room for the night.


	2. Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry runs into an old nemesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer and hopefully better than the first.

Harry woke with a splitting headache and an empty stomach. He'd have to fix both and pronto. Harry made his way to the kitchen and heated some water for tea while he looked for a hangover potion. He was rifling through the pantry when jumped at the sound of a cough behind him. As he turned around there was Ginny with a sheepish grin on her face and purple vial of the hangover potion he was looking for. 

"I'll only give you this if you agree to talk to me about last night. I slept on it and realized it wouldn't be right of me to be completely pissed at you, however I still reserve the right to be angry at your arse. I just had to remember, and thought you could use a reminder, that first and foremost we are friends."

Harry couldn't help but mimick her grin as he took the potion from her and downed it like a dying man. "I'll freely tell you anything you will like to know. I do owe you that much. Thank you for being so understanding. I though for sure you were going to hex me and have me sleeping on the curb."

They made their way to the table with some tea, Harry wasn't sure where to start talking. He'd been living a lie for so long it was hard to come clean, not only was he living a lie he dragged Ginny into it, hell they'd been sharing a bed for three years now. "Okay, well I'm not sure where to start. Is there...uhm, any think you'd like to know?"

"Have you been sleeping with any one while we've been together?"

Harry winced, he wasn't expecting her to bring that one out right away, he thought they'd be able to ease into those types of questions. "No, never. I would never have put you through that Gin. I haven't had much of a chance to er...well even flirt with anyone." Not to mention he still wasn't over his first crush, well obsession would be the more appropriate word he guessed. Too late to think on that one, that ship sailed years ago. "I'm sorry. I never meant to bring you into this, this lie I've been living. I was scared, and the pressure from all around to settle down and get married after the war was too much. I was weak, I dragged you into this because I couldn't face the truth. And now I've hurt you. I'm sorry. I never meant to."

"I'm not going to lie, you did hurt me Harry, but what hurts the most is that you couldn't tell me this before we spent three years together. I'm one of your best friends and you couldn't tell me you are gay. Thats what truly hurts Harry. You thought I would hurt you over something you have no control over. Thats whats going to send Hermione spinning as well. Okay so you didn't 'cheat' on me, thats a comfort. So how long have you known?"

"Thats kinda hard to answer actually. I think deep down I've always known, or been a bit aware. Its just I never had time to really think romantically until after the war, and then only after everything calmed down after the reconstruction. So I guess I've been wrestling with it for about a year and a half now."

"Blimey Harry! Well that does explain why you never had sex with me. At least I know it wasn't that I was undesirable now. Don't ever make someone feel like that again Harry. You owe me for that as well. So what do you plan on doing now? You know once this gets out the prophet is going to have a field day. 'The Savior of the Wizarding World: Bent and breaking hearts!" 

"Oy, don't joke about that, i won't be able to show my face in public for months! But as for what I plan to do now.....I really don't know. I don't have a boyfriend or anything, and if I get one I don't think I'd feel right bringing him here. I guess I'm going to move into Grimmuald Place. Before that though I'm going to have to tell the rest of the family."

"About that, i've invited the whole gang over for dinner tomorrow night, sorry Harry but its going to be best to rip this off like a bandaid. I know its not right of me to push you into this, but Hermione will find out on her own soon enough, if she doesn't already know. Can't keep anything from her. Oh and you may be moving out but in no way does that mean you can stop hanging out with me mister.""

"No way would I think of that. And that dinner is going to have to do." Harry sighed. He knew she was right, now that Ginny new it was only a matter of time before Hermione found out, and then the rest of the family. Which means he only had until next week to go public or Ron or George might let it slip and Harry would have no control over the press.

"Uhm, Gin, now that that is settled, would you uhm....help me pick out some new robes. I figure if I'm going to do this gay thing I'll need some decent outfits to wear out or I'll never find a man....." Oh merlin what was he saying.....was he even thinking. Then the sound he least thought to hear washed over him in a warm glow, then he knew for sure Ginny did love him, and wouldn't push him out. Her laughter lifted him up, they could still be friends. 

"So first you break up with me, tell me your moving out, that your gay, and now you want to me help you look good for your potential next thing. Merlin Harry you don't waste any time. But yes, we'll go get some new robes, but you're buying me some too! I have a ball after my next game and I'm going to find me a man, at least for the night."

==========================================================================================================

Next thing Harry knew he was standing inside Madam Malkin's while Ginny and some peckish old witch where fussing a stack of robes a mile high. He was going to have to try on far too many clothes for his liking. He asked Gin to come hoping she'd make this experience easier instead here she was making things more complicated. Ginny suddenly turned to Harry with that devil grin of hers and shoved some robes in his arms, "Try these on, and you will come out and show them off so we can see how they fit, we all know you have sodding taste in robes." Harry resigned himself to his fate and strolled into a fitting room with his head held high. He is the boy who lived surely he can handle some clothes. 

He slipped out of his old worn robes he had for years and looked over the new robes in front of him. Sleek solid black with silver buttons and a high collar. He shrugged, guess this would look okay. He started with some black slacks and started as the squeezed around his but and pinched his balls. Blimey these pants where going to squeeze his manhood into oblivion! He fastened them and took a look in the mirror. Shite! Every curve of his flaccid member could be seen in his reflection, not to mention his two globes squished down his left pant leg. No way was he wearing this out there, or anywhere for that matter! "Harry are you dressed yet? Remember we have to see every article of clothing or I'll make this into the worst shopping trip you've ever had." Merlin he was going to have to go out there. He fished out the shirt sent in, a black sleeveless top, completely unremarkable....until he put it on. He never thought he'd get that varmint of a shirt over on. If the pants were tight the shirt was tighter. He didn't think he'd be able to breathe properly, but he had to admit as he looked into the mirror, they did somehow improve his appearance. His tan muscular arms stood out against the dark shirt. And well for the shirt it self it hugged ever detail of his abs, showing off that sleek V at his hips, accentuating the pants as they hugged every muscular curve in just the right way, and damn if his ass didn't look scrumptious. Still he didn't think he could go into public like this, thank Merlin for the robe. He slipped it on and fastened the buttons. My if he didn't look proper now. It cinched his waist perfectly, hinting at the muscular body beneath but not giving anything away. Well time to give the ladies their show.

Ginny's eyes lit up as he stepped out and that devilish grin just grew. "Oh harry, that looks perfect, we'll take that one. Now take off the robe and lets see the outfit underneath." Harry swore she just winked at him, she knew what she was doing the she-devil. He simply sighed as he turned around and removed the robe, placing it on a hood. Hmmm, it was too quite, he expected a snicker or a gasp or something, but not silence. He turned around about to let Ginny have it for making him wear these ridicoulously tight clothes when he cam face to face with the last person he ever thought he'd see again.

There was no mistaking that blond hair, pinched features, and stormy green eyes. Eyes that were lit up with amusement...and a hint of something else. Harry felt the red creeping into his cheeks. He felt oddly exposed in front of Malfoy despite the clothes. Malfoy just stood there, raking his eyes over Harry. "One doesn't typically see a strip show in broad daylight in the middle of the store Potter." Harry felt obscenely exposed and at a loss of what to say. Why did it have to be Malfoy, him of all people. Harry could feel his bodies reaction, not just being so close to Malfoy, certaintly not the scent he could feel coming from Malfoy, no it wasn't sexy at all. And most definitaly not the way he would snear Harry's name, that did NOT turn him on. Harry was sure his face was beet red now. If Harry didn't get control of himself soon the whole place would know he got hard talking to Malfoy. "Look Malfoy I'm just here with Ginny to get some new clothes, I'd appreciate it if you would let us shop in peace, I don't have the time or patience right now to deal with your Slytherin ego."

"My my, testy aren't we Potter?" Harry couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body as his name left Dracos lips. "I would say its those overly tight clothes, although those pants leave nothing to be desired."

"Yes, well, er, i don't think I'll be purchasing this particular out fit. Now if you'll excuse me I really need to be rid of these and try on the next pair before Ginny hexes me. It was uhm interesting seeing you again Malfoy."

"Yes....interesting indeed Potter," Draco drawled while running his eyes over Harry one more time, pausing over his bulge that had taken an obvious shape over the course of their conversation.

Harry was sure his cheeks would burst into flame any moment as hot and flush as they felt. He scrambled into the changing room and switched back into his clothes once more. When he was sure Malfoy had left he burst out of the changing room. He had purchased the Robe and nothing else rushing Ginny out of the store and back home.

===========================================================================================================

Harry did his best to explain himself to Ginny without giving too much away. He was afraid he did give too much away, all away. He was ecstatic that she had taken his coming out and break up well, but he didn't think she'd take well to him going after Malfoy. Not that he could, he was pretty sure Malfoy was straight. He was also sure if let it be known Malfoy was what he wanted there would be hell to pay from the Weasley's. Especially Ginny. So Harry lay in his bed having explained it off as best he could and now he lay on the bed in the guest room going over his encounter in his head.

He was shocked at first to have run into Malfoy, but glad as well. He hadn't seen him in a few years, and those years had been kind. Harry felt his excitement from the shop rising up again. He started picturing Malfoy's stormy eyes and those perfectly kissable lips. They were so plump and red, contrasting with his smooth pale skin. Damn he was flawless, and an angel come to life. Harry's cock was straining against his pants as his thoughts continued. He snaked his hands down to unbutton his pants, wrapping his hand around his thick member. Feeling it pulse and twitch as he though of the way Draco's eyes rolled over body, lustily eyeing Harry's display. He could imagine those elegant aristocratic hands encircling Harry's cock and he bends forward whispering "Potter" as only Malfoy can into his hear. Trailing his tongue around Harry's earlobe now squeezing Harry's cock making Harry moan. Harry started stroking faster, he was ravenous for Malfoy his age old hunger re-awoken. Imaging those lips wrapping around his cock, that warm sensation from Malfoys mouth making Harry shiver in pleasure. Harry's breathing was getting labored, sweat glistening on his taught muscles. Images of Malfoy flashing across his mind's eye as he continued to pump his prick for all he was worth. Quickening his pace as shivers of pleasure rippled through his body. He could feel the pressure building up unbearably. Suddenly cumming with a shout of "Malfoy" as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over his body. Harry continued to just lay sprawled out on the bed as the tingling started to subside. Yes his hunger was awake again, he could feel his obsession for Malfoy coming back. He has to have him, he would have him no matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your honest thoughts and opinions and thank you for reading :)


End file.
